objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 1: The Beginning
Hello! i am your host! I am going to host BTWTUP, with my co-host, Gaster Blaster! (gaster blaster comes up flying) Gaster Blaster: thats right! The cast is here, here is the list of it, but i cannot grab it, can you help me? BattleReviews? sure! since... you dont have arms to grab it, so... lets see, (BattleReviews grabs the list) List: Green Rocky, Flower Grassy, Sans, Wubby, Lurantis, Baseball Cap, The Computer Brothers Of Paine, MoneyBag, Bubble Wand, Chalk, Flower Tree, Lizy, and green Starry! great! 13 contestants are battling for the ultimate prize, its very good, now, the challenge is to give me the best music, the best 2 will have 5 Bones, and they will be Team Captains, the challenge ends at 22th of April its 22nd of april, lets see the scores, only... Wubbox, Lurantis and green starry did nothing, and you get max 20 points in total, max 10 from me, and max 10 for gaster blaster Chalk's song Scores: ill give it a 8/10 Gaster Blaster: ill give it a 6/10, ill bet some contestants get highly offended Moneybag's song scores: ill give it a 7/10 Gaster Blaster: me too, i guess, Baseball Cap's song scores: ill give it a 9/10 Gaster Blaster: well, i guess a 8/10 wont be bad, sans's song scores: Sans: Ello. Famous gimmicky ice trapper. I want to kill you (sans freezes battleReviews) (Gaster Blaster thaws me with his beam blast) you got a 1/10 for both of us, good thing gaster blaster could thaw me, Gaster Blaster: yeah, The Computer Brothers of Paine's song scores: guess its nice, 8/10 Gaster Blaster: me too, but ill give it a 7/10 Bubble Wand's song scores: happiness to the world? we need ppl like you! 9/10 Gaster Blaster: me too! 9/10 Lizy's song scores: 8/10, it was indeed nice Gaster Blaster: 8/10 too, Green Rocky's song scores: 10/10 including adorable points Gaster Blaster: 8/10 i guess, nice, Flower Grassy's song scores: 10/10 adorable points included! Gaster Blaster: 9/10, your good at singing, ill admit, Flower tree's song Scores: 9/10, just cuz your beautifull, Gaster Blaster: 8/10 for me then, for the same reason ok! lets see the scores, Chalk: 14/20 Moneybag: 14/20 BaseBall Cap: 17/20 Sans: 2/20 The Computer Brothers of Paine: 15/20 Bubble Wand:18/20 Lizy: 16/20 Green Rocky: 18/20 Flower Grassy: 19/20 Flower Tree: 17/20 now, its a tie between Green Rocky and Bubble wand lets use the random name picker, it will show us which gets to be team captain, (the wheel goes on Bubble Wand) and now, here are the prizes, (Battlereviews gives the prizes to Flower grassy and Bubble Wand now, for the team picking, we use the random name picker too! Flower Grassy goes first, he got the most points out of al the contestants (it lands on Lizy) ok, Bubble Wand's Turn (it lands on chalk) you know the drill probably (it lands on the Computer Brothers of Paine) (it lands on MoneyBag) (it lands on Flower Tree) (it lands on Sans) (it lands on Wubbox) (it lands on Green Rocky) (it lands on green Starry) (it lands on Lurantis) this means that BaseBall Cap is on Team FG lets combine the scores! Team FG: 85/100 Team BW: 66/100 team BW is UFE, thanks to Sans, now, she gets a lose token for having the least points with 2, now, vote who should be eliminated in the comments Sans, Bubble Wand, Green Rocky, Lurantis, Moneybag, chalk voting ends on 23rd of april References when gaster blaster gives the scores from him, he says that some contestants will be highly offended, which comes from a quote from nick-le: im highly offended, Gaster Blaster thawed me because i was frozen, this logic was a reference from PvZ 2, when you thaw an ice block, it will be thawed,Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:BTWTUP Category:BattleReviews's Articles